then he found me
by izetta-chan
Summary: sasuke is a photagapher that works for his bro. naruto is a collage student that cant keep a job for more then a month. WARNING: mager occness sasunaru,leegaa,one-sided gaanaru. story now on hold for I am writing a novel right now, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Then He Found Me

**Izetta-chan: Hey every one, I know I should be working on my deitobi story but I wanted to start this one. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Tobi: finally a story without Deidara and Tobi in it! **

**Izetta-chan: Yeah well, I like sasunaru better.**

**Tobi: on with the story!**

**Coffee shop**

**Sasuke pov**

I had just gotten off of a horrible day at work. I worked as the photographer at my brother's magazine. I didn't enjoy working there but I needed to make a living somehow. I walk into a local coffee shop where I stopped every day after work. Like always there was a group of my fan-boys there. Yeah, you read right, fan-_boys. _My brother's magazine isn't just a normal magazine. It's a magazine for guys that like other guys. I ordered my coffee along with pumpkin bread and sat down to drink and eat my snack. I heard the bell ring at the door and naturally ignored it. I heard a man's voice and turned to look remembering my brother told me to look for new men to go in the new story in his magazine(1). I turn my head and push some of the fan-boys out of the way. Then, I found him.

**Naruto pov**

I had just been fired from the worst job ever. I worked as a sales person at a home appliance store. I needed coffee so I could sort out what I was going to do next. I needed money to pay for food tickets at my collage. Sure, my roommate would gladly pay for me because we're best friends, but I don't want to be a burden. I found a coffee shop and went in. I don't usually go into this coffee shop but something willed me to go in and get a cup of coffee. After I had gotten my coffee I turned around to find a seat, and then, he found me.

**Sasuke pov**

"Uchiha Sasuke." I say holding my hand out for him to shake. He looked at me strangely before saying, " I didn't ask." Then walked away. I follow behind him; obviously, he doesn't know who I am. I sit down in front of him and start my proposal. "Do you need money?" I ask first, "Doesn't everyone?" he retorted. "No, what I mean is do you need a job." I said getting annoyed by his smart guy tone. "Maybe, why do you care?" "I'm offering you a job." I say getting down to business. "So what, you see me and think you should offer me a job? What if I'm not good at what you want me to do?" "You don't have to be good." I look into his face to see it change from annoyed to convince. "Uzumaki Naruto." He say's taking a sip of his coffee. "What do you want me to do and for how much money?" 'That was easy to convince him' I thought. "I'm a photographer at a magazine and they asked me to get a blond with blue eyes. You will be paid 1 million a year. We will also pay for living expenses along with food." He sat there with a dumb found face before his lips curved into a smile, "wait is this some hoax? Is sakura-chan paying you to do this to get me back for scaring her the other day?" 'He thinks this is a joke!' "Ano, who is 'sakura-chan'?" I ask confused. "You got to be kidding me! This can't be real! Me, Uzumaki Naruto who can't get a stable job for more than a month is getting offered to be a model? I'm not even good looking!" he yelled standing up. "Well it's real. Do you want the job or not?" "Are you're a baka? Of course I want the job!" he said excitedly. "Ok well here's my number," I said handing him my card, "call me tomorrow and we'll talk about the details." I was about to get up and leave before he asked, "hey, what's the name of the magazine?" "'Chibi Neko' (1), you will be modeling for an article called 'glasses fetish'." I said. "Hmm, sounds interesting." He replayed with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Uzumaki-san." I said getting up to leave. "Call me Naruto, Sasuke-san." He demanded. "Ok Naruto-san." I said giving him the grace of a small smile before leaving.

**Naruto pov**

I walked into my small dorm to see my best friend and roomy Gaara. "Hey, Gaara" I said cheerfully. "Why are you so happy? You called me a few hours ago and said you got fired." He said in the monotone voice of his. "I know but right after I called you I got a job offer! I'm not sure if I got the job yet but I have a high possibility!" I said while I started to change. "That's good I'm happy for you." Gaara said not changing his, voice or face expression but I knew he really was happy for me. I went to sleep existed for the next day.

**Next day**

I woke up to Gaara's alarm clock it was about 10 in the morning. I didn't have classes today so I thought I would call Sasuke-san right away. I dialed the number on the business card Sasuke-san had given me the day before. "Hey Sasuke-san, It's Naruto… mhmm…yeah…really, you sure? Yeah I know where that is…ok! See you there!" I hung up the phone and got dressed as fast as I could, before rushing out the door to go meet Sasuke-san at 'SPHINX'(2) shopping mall.

**Gaara pov**

I woke up to my alarm and started getting ready for class. I was Naruto dialing on his cell phone and start talking. I caught the name 'Sasuke' and thought it was one of his friends. I finish getting ready and head out to class a little after Naruto had left.

**Sasuke pov**

I waited for the blond imp at 'SPHINX'. It wasn't the best place to meet, but it was close to work and I figured the blond knew where it was. I thought about different things while observing my surroundings. Finally, the blonde-haired imp was here and we started walking. When we finally got to 'Chibi Neko'. "Ok I'll introduce you to your stylist; she'll set out your clothes and do your make up." I said leading him to a room. "Hi, I'm hinata." (Kind of occ srry) a girl with black hair and white-eyes said. "I'll be your stylist." She said smiling.

**Hinata pov**

'Why are all the good looking ones working _here_?' she thought as she began to lay out Naruto's cloths.

**Naruto pov**

I got dressed and went out to look at myself in the mirror. I remember seeing in the lobby many pictures of the covers of some of the magazine. Their where lot's of guys on the front so I figured it's a magazine for girls. I stepped out of the dressing room and looked into the mirror. I wore a green and black striped shirt, some skinny jeans, a black scarf, and some converse. Hinata came into the room and started to put on my makeup. When she was finished, she gave me a pair of glasses and ordered me to put them on. When Sasuke came in, he told me to come with him so I could meet the person who was going to write the article.

Izetta-chan: so this was my first chap what do you think.

Tobi: 1: Izetta-chan does not give you permition to use the name 'Chibi Neko' that is hers and no one else's!

Izetta-chan: 2: the name 'SPHINX' you can use because I got that Off a poster in my w. geography class. :P

Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Izetta-chan: ok I reread the last chap and noticed that I made a mistake lol umm there were 2 number 1s and I only told you the meaning of the second number 1 the first one is…**

**Tobi: in the magazine that Sasuke works at they write short stories so it is kind of like porn in a magazine lol.**

**Izetta-chan: and the reason it took me so long to get this story out is because I fell down two fleets of stairs and out a window… I was in the hospital.**

**Tobi: you really should not lie or use copyrighted material. :/**

**Izetta-chan: hee hee… oh, and if I haven't mentioned it before, there's going to be a little leegaa in here, and that's practically the only thing that motivating me to keep writing this story, because I really like leegaa (gaalee) even though Gaara and lee are going to be a little OC it will be so much fun to write!**

Big surprise

_**Naruto pov**_

We were headed towards the photo shoot after we talked to a big white haired guy named Jiraiya. Let's just say the meeting was…interesting. "Are you ready?" Sasuke-san asked as we reached the photo shoot. "sure." I replied. A few men guided me onto the set and told me how to stand and pose. It was only 30 minutes before I was done. "You have fun?" Sasuke-san asked as I bounced out of the photo shoot. "Yes! I love this! When will I know if I have a job?" I asked happily. "Well, Itachi needs to look at your shots then we'll contact you if you get the job, if you don't get a call within a week…" he trailed off trying to be nice. " Ok! Well I hope you call me within a week!" I said smiling.

_**3 days later**_

"What? Really?" I shouted happily. "What is it?" Gaara asked from his bed. I held the receiver away from my mouth "I got the job!" Gaara merely smirked at my enthusiasm. "yeah, I'll meet you then!" I hung up the phone and lay on my back. "I can't believe it I'll actually have a good paying job!" I said not really talking to Gaara. "Just don't mess it up." Gaara said. "Yeah, like I would mess _this _up! It pays so well I'll do whatever they say!" I laughed not knowing I was in over my head.

_**At photo shoot**_

"Hey, Sasuke-san!" I called to Sasuke as I arrived at my new work place. "Oh hey Naruto-san. Before you get started you have to meet the 'boss' and sign some contracts ok?" Sasuke-san said leading me to an elevator. "Ok, that sounds kool!"

When we got to the top floor, he led me down a long hall and into a huge office. "Nii-san, the new model is here to sign papers." Sasuke-san said. "Oh hello, you must be Naruto-kun." The man said. "Yes! Thank you for hiring (sp?) me!" I said bowing.

_**A few hours after talking and signing papers**_

"Ok Naruto-kun, go into the dressing room and get dressed." Hinata said. I got dressed quickly into a casual outfit, along with the glasses of course. I walked to the shooting area where I would be shooting my photos for the next three years according to my contract.

"Ok lay down on the bed and spread your legs a little." Sasuke-san directed. 'This is a strange position for a magazine. "Ok Jiraiya, you're in charge now." Sasuke said the big white haired guy. "Ok Naruto-chan, unzip your pants and start touching yourself." Jiraiya said all of a sudden. "WHAT?"

(Right now would be a good spot for a cliffy but I'm nice and this chapter is to short^.^)

"What Jiraiya at do you mean 'what?' take your pants off and start masturbating!" he said again. 'Wha? What does he mean? Isn't that a little…' I sat there frozen, not saying anything. "Naruto-san… is it possible that you don't know what this magazine is?" Sasuke-san asked. "Eh, no. I forgot to check it out. What exactly is this magazine for?" I asked still stunned. "It's basically, porn for gay guys." Sasuke-san sad bluntly. 'eeeehhhhh???' I yelled in my head my body not moving still. "Hey, Sasuke don't be so connote about it! Porn doesn't have a good story line like my stuff does!" Jiraiya yelled angrily. "Fine fine, anyway, Naruto-san if you don't want to do this we'll have to tear up the contract and you won't have a job here." Sasuke-san said turning to me. I sat there not saying anything. 'Lose my job, and don't get any money, or masturbate for a magazine and get money for three years and live happily?' I asked myself. "Naruto-san, do you still want the job?" Sasuke-san asked. "Yes! I still want the job… but there's a problem…" I said hesitantly. "Ah, is it because all these people are here? I can get most of them to leave if you want." Sasuke suggested. "No it's not that… it's just I've never..." I trailed off hoping he would get the hint. And he did, "Oohh, you mean you never even tried?" he asked, by now my whole face was red. "No… I never really had a need to…" I said in a low voice. "Do you need me to show you?" he asked trying to be nice. "NO! Just…just tell me how and I'll catch on…" Sasuke then went on to describe all you need to know about masturbating, and then I started.

_**Sasuke pov**_

As I stood there taking pictures of the blond imp have is way with himself I almost lost myself in the sound of his moan's of pleasure. "Ah…mmm!" I had photographed hundreds of men doing the same thing Naruto-san was doing, but I did not feel this way with them. "Naruto-san, go faster the shooting time is almost up and I want to get a show of you coming." I told him bluntly. He did as I asked and eventually. "Aaahhhh!"

"Good shoot Naru-chan!" I heard some of my other co-workers congratulating him, 'are they talking about the photo shoot? Or the other "shoot"?' "Thanks" he would respond weakly. I walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Here, good job!" I said trying to make him proud of himself. "Thanks." "So how was your 'first time'?" I asked not really sure what I had meant. "Do you mean my first shoot? Or my first masturbation section?" he asked laughing. "either." I said smiling a little. "Well it was weird but I think I'll get used to it." He said looking up at me. "Yeah, everyone does." Naruto-san looked at his watch, "hey sorry I have to go to school now, bye, Sasuke-san." He said turning to leave. "You can just call me Sasuke, it's easier and I think since I guided you on how to masturbate we're at a more intimate level." I said half joking. "Ok, bye Sasuke, and same for me you can call me Naruto." He said turning and waving. "Bye, Naruto" I said quietly more to myself then to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izetta-chan: I think I am going to stop here for now. It is 3:26 AM here so I want to hit the sack.

Tobi: just be glad you guys got the story and don't complain about it being short!

Izetta-chan: yeah what he said! Oh and sorry for typos or miss word use I am tired and do not feel like editing! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!!

Tobi: next chap. Is: it is my own free will you can't tell me what to do!' … dude Izetta what is up with the long chap name?

Izetta-chan: too tired to think of a better one and it pretty much say's what's the chap is going to be about.

Tobi: No, it does not…

Izetta-chan: if you do not like it then you make up a name!

Tobi: ok how about… 'Gaara's rage, and second love!'

Izetta-chan: ok ok! The fact that I'm still talking to myself either says I'm really tired or I'm really crazy. (both are possible)

Tobi: watch it I'm in here too!

Izetta-chan:ZzZzZz


End file.
